A Place to Call Home (Chandlier's version)
by Chandlier12291
Summary: Chandlier always had no friends, and a bad family. He plays Smash and wishes he can start life anew. Well, he's about to get his wish! My POV, Taken from a friend of mine, OC (me) x Peach. Contains language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Desire to Belong

_**Before we begin, I don't own anything in the Smash universe.**_

_**The only thing I own is my OC (yours truly).**_

_**Plus, I got the idea for going to E3 and playing Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS.**_

_**And I enjoyed Shadow's unfinished story of "A Place to Call Home," but never finished it.**_

_**Hope, he continues it one day.**_

_**So I wanted to start my own take of his story.**_

_**There is a pairing for this story, OC x Peach, just like his story.**_

_**Everything in this chapter is copied from, but I changed it a little bit.**_

_**This is going to start out as a T rated story.**_

_**It will have a bit of swearing in this story, and suggestive themes.**_

_**But if you guys want me to go over the limit, and add lemons (sex scenes), I'll change it to an M rating.**_

_**Now, let me wait impatiently for my copy of Mario Kart 8 and start this story!**_

_**(Starts playing the music for the Mario Kart 8 version of N64 Rainbow Road)**_

_**Chapter 1: A Desire to Belong**_

* * *

My name is Chandlier Taylor.

I'm a 13 year old gamer, and I'm bored out of my mind and my life completely sucks.

How would I describe my life? Well…

Imagine the most boring, dull, and sleep inducing thing you can think of.

Then triple it, marinate it in fine, sour, rat urine and wrap it in a thick coat of fresh cat vomit.

And will be the result of what I consider a good day in my life.

Yeah, so as you can guess, I don't exactly live in the suite life and it doesn't help that I don't have any friends and that my parents are complete douchebags.

If you want to know how my parents are douchebags, here is an example.

_**(This is a real life situation here. Not from Shadow's story)**_

One time, I was playing with my little brother, Cameron.

We were fake-slapping each other, and he accidently bumped his head into his TV.

So he took it too serious and slapped me for real.

Then he went to tell my mom and I got grounded for a few days.

_**(I was 10 when this happened, he was 8)**_

I'd try to tell her what had happened but she doesn't want to listen to me.

So I get yelled at for no apparent reason, but he gets to be sweet-talked.

And DON'T get me started with my dad.

Well, with no friends and parents that who are complete jerks, most of you think I have no happiness in my life, right?

Well, I do. The one thing that I always look forward to is the two hours I get to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

_**(I really wanted to say Smash Bros. for Wii U since I've played it at E3, but Shadow's story takes place in Brawl, so I got to go along with that installment.)**_

I love playing it; I'm really good at it too.

There isn't a single character I don't like using (Well, a couple of people I can't say the same thing to, I'm not going to say who anyway.), however, if you asked me who were my favorites were; they are Peach, Sonic, Samus (both Zero Suit, and original), Ike, Fox, Pit, and Mario.

Peach is a particular favorite of mine, _**(BUT I'm going to be using Rosalina in Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U as well) **_of mine for two reasons.

One, she can kick some butt, and two?

Okay, I'm just going to say it but I have a crush on her.

There are a few reasons why.

The first thing I like about her is her beautiful blonde hair.

The second thing is her entrancing blue eyes.

The third thing is her lovely pink dress that compliments her perfect hourglass shaped body.

And the last thing is her sweet, kind, and innocent voice.

No matter how much I've been yelled at by my parents, her voice soothes me.

It's like hearing her makes all my troubles disappear.

Though I wish I had some friends to play with me, but I have no problem playing by myself.

Though I admit it can get dull after awhile.

But I wish I can make new friends, get away with this crappy family of mine _**(Not really.)**_, make new memories, and start life anew.

I didn't know it at the time, but I was just about to get my wish.

It all started with my usual two hours of Brawl….

* * *

_**Just to let you know,**_

_**You are going to see annotations **__**(like this)**__** in the middle of the chapter.**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Heck Am I?

_**No update today, so let just get into the story.**_

_**Chapter 2: Where the Heck Am I?**_

* * *

So after another crappy day, I went to my room to do my usual two hours of SSBB.

I popped in the disc, grabbed my GameCube controller, and sat down in my bed.

The game started up, and I started a match. I chose to play as Peach, and Bowser as my opponent.

So the match began, and started to get payback on her worst enemy.

He couldn't get a move in for me.

I was just too quick for him.

Then I started to combo him.

Just use the standard attack and then end the combo of with a charged Smash attack.

"GAME!" called out the announcer after I knocked Bowser off the stage.

"The winner is…Peach!"

"Aw, did I win?" Peach said.

"Yes, you did, Peach. Yes, you did. Surely did show that rejected Pokémon a thing or two."

I looked up to see the clock had said 8:00pm.

"Well, there goes my two hours." I said as I reached out to the POWER Button.

I stopped right before I hit the button.

"…You know what? After all the crap my parents have put me through, I think I deserve some me time."

I sat back in my chair.

"I'll play for 15 more minutes."

I started to play one more match until suddenly my TV and my Wii U _**(yes, I'm playing Brawl on my Wii U, it has backward compatibility) **_turned off by themselves.

"What the heck?" I shouted as inspected my Wii U.

After fiddling with it for a few minutes I tried to turn it on again but nothing happened.

"Great. My Wii U is busted. Fat chance my mom will buy me a new one."

But then I saw something odd on my TV screen.

I saw the Super Smash Bros. symbol on my screen.

"Okay, that's new." I said to myself as I got up to get a better look.

Suddenly, my Wii U's console color started to grow a purple color.

I said with sight concern, "Alright, I should turn it off before something bad hap-"

I was interrupted as I felt myself shifting towards the TV against my will.

I was being sucked in.

I grabbed onto the floor, but it was no use.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I proclaimed as I started to lose my grip.

I completely lost my grip and got sucked into the TV.

I soon as I lost my grip, I screamed out loud, "NOOOOO!"

Then I whacked my head into the edge of the TV and passed out.

I then awoke feeling drowsy and woke up having a small migraine.

I observed my surroundings and came to a quick conclusion.

"I'm not on Earth anymore." I said looking in a large loop in the distance.

Standing in a large lush green field, I was a little disorientated, but knew where I was.

"I'm in Green Hill Zone." I stated to myself.

Then I heard something running.

It was running very fast too.

Then I saw something rushing towards me.

I could make out a blur; upon further inspection he saw the blur was blue in color.

I smirked to myself knowing what the blur was.

It stopped right in front of me and I was sure enough who was exactly what I thought it was.

He was 4''1; he had white gloves on his hands and red sneakers on his feet, and had blue quills on his head.

I never thought I'd ever have this kind of encounter, for standing in front of me was none other than video game legend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What's up, sleepy head? How ya feeling?" Sonic asked me.

"Fine" I calmly replied (I was acting calm; I was trying as hard as I could not to have a fangasm.)

"Good to hear, by the way, name's…" Sonic started, "Sonic the Hedgehog" I finished for him.

Sonic was a little surprised and asked, "Hey, how'd you know my name?"

I just shrugged and replied, "Lucky guess."

Sonic smirked as said "Well, I'm surprised you're up and moving so quickly."

I was little confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sonic pointed down and I looked where he was pointing and I was shocked.

I saw I was standing in a small crater that he figured out I made.

"So how hard I hit the ground?" I asked.

Sonic replied, "Fairly hard, not to mention ya landed on your head."

I now understood why I felt like I split my head open. _**(Like how Johnny Cage splits somebody's head before he crams the trophy in their neck! Johnny Cage's second fatality in Mortal Kombat 9)**_

Sonic then asked, "So, you got a name guy?"

"It's Chandlier. It's pleasure to meet ya. Sadly, I can't remember my last name."

Sonic walks up beside me and tells me, "Hey, don't worry about it, it'll come back to ya sooner or later."

I let out a small sigh and replied, "Thanks, Sonic, well I best be off now."

I started to walk off, realizing I don't have anywhere to stay.

I turned back around and Sonic asked, "Do ya have anywhere to crash?"

"Well, no I don't." I replied.

"Don't sweat it, Chandlier; I'll help find a place to crash."

I brightened up and said to him, "Thanks, Sonic, I really appreciate it."

Sonic, now smiling, tells him "Well, let's get going then!"

Sonic then starts to run off with me following close behind him.

I thought to myself, "Well, I've only been here for five minutes and I've already met Sonic the Hedgehog. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought."

* * *

_**Wow, 959 words for this chapter.**_

_**Two chapters down.**_

_**Review if you like the story.**_

_**Haters don't bother.**_

_**Chandlier's out, peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Fateful Encounter

_**Here's chapter three!**_

_**We are introduced to a few characters in this chapter.**_

_**I really am starting to get into fighting games, like Killer Instinct. **_

_**Always been a Smash Bros. and a Mortal Kombat fan like I made the reference in the previous chapter.**_

_**Plus, I downloaded Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition yesterday and it's awesome!**_

_**60 FPS (frames per second) AWESOMENESS!**_

_**If you want to add me, my Xbox LIVE Gamertag is SonicBlast1229.**_

_**Now let's begin shall we?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Fateful Encounter**_

After wandering around for about 20 minutes, Sonic and I found ourselves in a strange temple.

I asked Sonic, "Where exactly are we?"

Sonic answered, "Right now, we're at Hyrule Temple."

I thought, "So this is Hyrule Temple! That's what I get for not downloading Zelda II on my 3DS. Wow, it's awfully small."

"Well Sonic, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here exactly?"

Sonic replied, "I'm supposed to meet up with some friends of mine, but they're not here."

I looked over Sonic's shoulder and spotted a fight taking place.

"Hey Sonic, who's that fighting over there?"

Sonic looked over to where I was pointing at and his eyes widened.

"Oh crap." Sonic said in a panicked tone.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic told me, "Come on, we have to go help him!"

Sonic and I rushed over to the fight that was taking place.

When we got there, I got a good look at who was fighting.

Near the edge of the temple, there was a short fat man wearing a biker cap, goggles, and a jacket.

He also carried a hat with him that was a yellowish color and had a large "W" on it.

"Wario," I said to myself.

Then I looked at the man right in front of them, he had spiky blue hair, wore a dark redish cape, a blue tunic with a plate of leather on it, he had a grayish white pair of pants with black boots that had steel plates at the toes of each and he held a large gold two-handed sword in right hand.

I was having a hard time believing who was in front of me.

"I-I-Ike?" I stuttered still not believing my own eyes.

Ike looked behind him and said "Sonic, I'm glad you're here, I could use some help."

He looked next to Sonic at me and asked, "Sonic, who's your friend?"

Sonic replied, "I'll explain later, right now, we need to send this guy packing."

Wario started laughing and then said, "You guys don't honestly think you can beat me?"

Sonic simply smirked and said, "Well, it's not like you can do anything."

Wario instantly stopped laughing, and made a scowl form on his face.

Wario pulled out his bike and charged at Sonic and Ike, both who jumped out of the way.

I tried to get out of the way, but I tripped.

"SAKURAI!" I yelled as I tripped.

(Back on Earth at Bandai Namco Studios (where SSB4 is being developed), Sakurai suddenly sneezed.)

Just before Wario was about to run me over, someone grabbed and pulled me out the way.

My savior and I both landed in the lower area of the temple, I was catching my breath and I thanked my savior.

I looked to who was my savior was…

_**(My POV: I looked to see my savior)**_

As soon as I looked up, my heart started beating rapidly.

I slapped myself, and blinked a few times, but every time I did the same thing, I saw to beautiful blue eyes, flowing blonde hair, a lovely pink dress, and a heart melting smile, I couldn't believe it, but there was no denying what I was seeing, I was staring into the eyes of the woman that I'm in love in with…Princess Peach.

Peach asked me, "Hey, are you alright?"

I tried to answer, but it was as if my mouth had stopped working.

I kept trying to say something, but I had completely frozen up, all I could do was just stare at her and admire her beauty.

_**(Peach's POV)**_

I started at the boy and smiled, when I had gotten a good look at him, my heart skipped a beat.

I had to admit, he looked very handsome, and his black hair was charming, his caramel skin, and his lightly toned muscles, but the one thing that had my attention his eyes.

His innocent, kind, honest, and heartwarming eyes.

They were brown and beautiful, just like my cousin Daisy's hair.

He was holding on to my hand to try and pull himself up, and his touch felt so comforting.

It was firm but soft and it felt very warm.

I snapped back into reality and asked him, "Hey, are you alright?"

I got no response from him; it was as if he lost the ability to speak.

All he did was just stare at her and all she could do was stare back at him.

Starring into those beautiful eyes of his.

_**(Well, back to the My POV for the story.)**_

After starring at each other for what it felt like an eternity, I answered, "Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Peach barring that heart piercing smile he loved said, "Good, I'm glad that you're not hurt."

I suddenly remembered that there was a fight going on above us.

I figured Sonic could probably use some help fighting Wario.

I turned to Peach and said, "Come on, my friend's up there fighting and he needs our help."

Peach nodded and we rushed back to the others.

On our way, I thought to myself, "Wait. I just called Sonic my friend. Why?"

I knew why because Sonic was my friend.

I had only know that I known the blur hedgehog for half-hour and he was already closer to me than anyone else I known before.

When we headed off to find me a place to stay, Sonic had told us that after he crashed in Green Hill Zone, he had tended to the injuries he had which included, two broken ribs, a large gash on the back of his head, and a small metal rod that was jammed in his left leg (Sonic told me that it was from one of Eggman/Robotnik's robots).

I never knew anyone who would ever do something like that for him, Sonic was my friend there was no two ways about it and right now, he needed my help.

* * *

_**Woo! 1,001 words!**_

_**My day keeps getting better and better!**_

_**Met the girl of my dreams, met the world's fastest hedgehog, what's next?**_

_**Oh yeah, the release date for Smash Bros. for 3DS got confirmed!**_

_**October 3, 2014, Can't wait!**_

_**Tune in next time you guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes Are Still Human

_**Hey guys, and welcome to the fourth chapter, Heroes Are Still Human!**_

_**There are two things I need to tell you.**_

_**One, in this chapter/story (for now), Link is a villain.**_

_**And I'm still keeping this story a T rating, but this chapter has mature content.**_

_**Alright, Peach and I are on our way to help Sonic and Ike defeat Wario, so let's see what happens.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Heroes Are Still Human**_

As Peach and I were rushing to Sonic and Ike's aid, Peach asked "Do you think Sonic and Ike will be alright until we get there?"

I replied "Sonic and Ike can handle themselves."

Right after I said that, Sonic landed right in front of us.

We both saw Sonic was in pretty bad shape, I gasped and Peach covered her mouth with her hands.

Sonic had a large gash on his back, several lacerations on his arms, it looked like his left ankle was broken, and several skid marks were present on his face.

"Wario put the skid marks on his face, but he didn't do most of this." I said.

A confused Peach asked, "But if Wario didn't do that, who did?"

I turned to Peach, and said "I don't know, but unless Wario carries a sword with him, it wasn't him."

I looked at Sonic and told Peach, "You look after Sonic, I'll go help Ike."

Peach nodded and wished me good luck with a smile.

I smiled and nodded back, and then I rushed to Ike's aid.

Ike was having a hard time fighting Wario and his partner; he had a gash on his left arm, and his left wrist was broken.

Luckily for Ike, just when Wario was about to attack him and I showed up to lend him a hand.

I got a good look at who was helping Wario and I was speechless.

The man had a shield in his right hand; in his left hand was a sword with blood on it.

"That's Sonic's blood, no doubt." I thought to myself.

On the glove on his left hand, there was a symbol of three triangles, "T-t-the Triforce?" I stuttered in my head.

I didn't want to believe it but the truth was undeniable, that man helping Wario attack Sonic and Ike was…

"Link?!" I blurted out.

I still couldn't believe that the "Hero of Time" was working for evil.

"Hey, look Wario. There goes another person that I can chop to pieces." Link said sounding like an escaped mental patient.

Ike tried to reason with Link by saying, "Link, it's not too late to change, you can still be the hero you were mean-"

Ike was cut off by Link firing an arrow into Ike's leg.

Link said to Ike, "Shut up, don't talk like you know what I'm supposed to be."

Then he looks at me, and says "Oh don't worry, you're next."

Peach finished tending to Sonic's wounds and sat him up against a stone pillar.

Sonic weakly said to Peach, "Listen, I'm gonna *cough* be fine. Go help the others."

Peach replied "But your friend said-"

Sonic cut her off and said "Peach, I'll be okay. *Cough* Please go help my friends, they need your help."

Peach hesitated but then nodded and said "Okay, just please try to stay safe."

Sonic let out a small chuckle and replied, "No promises."

Peach with a smirk on her face simple rolled her eyes and rush off to assist Ike and me.

I had no idea how I hadn't been hit yet, considering Link was swinging his sword like a mad man.

Link shouted in between sword swings, "Hold…still…so…I…can…stab…you!"

"Oh yeah, because I always wanted to be full of holes." I replied sarcastically.

I managed to put some distance between me and Link, but he didn't know how much longer I was going to keep this up.

I looked at Link and asked, "Link, why are you doing this? I thought you were the "Hero of Hyrule" and you swore to protect people."

Link simply said with an evil smirk on his face, "Yeah, I was hailed as a hero, people looked up to me and counted on me to protect them."

Link then said with a hint of anger, "But they were too damn demanding. They expected me to stop everything that threatened Hyrule."

Link now with sorrow laced in his voice said, "I can't always be there for them, no matter how much they believe in me, no matter how strong a hero they think I am.,"

Link then looked at me and said, "Because heroes are still only human."

Link then went back to sounding like a psycho, "I'll show them how much of a hero I am, when I'm done cutting you to ribbons."

I then saw out of the corner of my eye Peach running up to me.

I asked, "Peach, what are you doing here?"

Peach replied, "Sonic asked me to come help you and Ike."

"That's just like Sonic, putting the needs of others before his own." I thought to myself.

Peach then gasped in horror after she saw Ike who was a bloody mess, Wario had a hold of him and was beating him up.

"Ike, hold on I'm coming!" She said as she rushed over to help him.

"This doesn't concern you, so stay out of this!" Link said as he lunged at Peach.

He then swung his sword and cut Peach's cheek drawing blood.

I stood there, speechless as Peach fell to the ground.

As she struggled to get up, Link simply stood over her and said "How are you gonna help your friend, when you can't even help yourself?"

He then punted Peach in the gut repeatedly; I was horrorified at this sight, but that horror was quickly replaced with something else, seething, bloodthirsty rage.

Peach was in tears from the sheering pain she was feeling.

Link had broken at least three of her ribs and now he had her pinned under his foot on her back and was slashing small cuts into her lower chest.

Link was laughing sadistically enjoying Peach's suffering.

Link looked at Peach's tear filled eyes and said, "Aw, what's wrong? Are you in pain, Peachy?"

He then said with a sick grin on his face, "Maybe if you scream enough, your little plumber friend will save you."

He then forced his foot down as hard as he could into Peach's chest, causing her to start coughing up blood.

Peach spat out some of the blood that was pouring out of her mouth.

She then looked up at Link and said, "S-s-s-screw you."

Link looked at her with a hint of annoyance and said, "Wrong answer."

As Link lifted his sword to get ready to stab Peach in the throat, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

Peach opened one eye to see Link's sword not even an inch away from her throat.

She then looked up to see why Link had stopped and gasped.

She saw I was standing next to Link with a hold of his left arm.

Link asked me, "Hey pal, what's your problem?!"

Link smirked and asked, "Are you her boyfriend or someth-"

Link was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

I was clamping down on his arm with the full intent of breaking it.

"Oh, what's wrong, was I too rough on your sweetheart?"

That tore it, boiling with anger I then squeezed my hand as hard as I could and an audibly crack was heard, I had completely shattered Link's left arm.

Link cried out in pain and looked like he was going to say something but I didn't give him the chance.

I then grabbed him by the throat; Link started chuckling and said, "Hey, look on the bright side, her being full of holes will do wonders for her sex life."

_**(Whoa, now you're talking about her sex life bro? You really are crazy.)**_

Okay, he was seriously starting to piss me of now.

I stomped on his right leg, bending it in a way I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to bend.

Then I tossed his sorry butt as far as I possibly could.

He flew at least two miles as soon as I let go.

After Link had been blasted off, Wario yelled, "Hey, only I get to abuse Link like that!"

Ike then seized his chance and swung Aether with all his might at Wario and sent him flying.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Wario yelled as he flew off in the same direction as Link.

After my anger boiled over I quickly rush over to Peach.

Ike pulled himself to his feet and was walking his injuries off (because Ike's one tough guy).

I turned to Ike and said "Ike, go get Sonic, we need to get all three of you to a hospital."

As Ike headed down to get Sonic, he told me, "We'll take them to the hospital at Delfino Plaza. It's the closest from here."

I nod to Ike as he went to retrieve the battered hedgehog.

A minute later, Ike returned with Sonic's arm draped around his neck.

I scooped up Peach in my arms and whispered to her, "Don't worry. You're going to be alright. I'm here for you."

* * *

_**Well, that's Chapter 4, for you guys!**_

_***plays Sonic: Lost World stage clear jingle***_

_**This chapter was definitely worth of an M rating, but if I consider adding lemons, strong language, etc., I'll definitely change its rating! :D**_

_**Next chapter, Ike, Sonic, Peach, and I will be at the Delfino Plaza Hospital.**_

_**And Peach and I will start a growing relationship! (If you playing Fire Emblem: Awakening, it's like the support levels, to C to B to A to S. **_

_**But S it's not marriage in this story, we just going to be a couple.**_

_**But if you guys want us to get married, let me know in the reviews section.)**_

_**Since I'm talking about 3DS and Wii U games, I'm going to give you my NNID and 3DS FC!**_

_**3DS Friend Code: 3523-3221-5229 (post your friend code in the reviews if you add me)**_

_**Wii U NNID: Chandlier1229**_

_**See you guys in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Building Relationships

_**I wrote three chapters in one day!**_

_**Yep, Chapter 3, 4, and 5 (this chapter) is written today!**_

_**Thursday, June 19, 2014!**_

_**Let's start this story already!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Building Relationships**_

I nervously paced up and down the waiting room.

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"How are they doc?" I asked sounding very worried.

The doctor smiled and replied "They're fine. You can go in and see them now."

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you." I said before going in.

I headed inside to check on my friends.

"There I go calling them my friends again." I thought. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised, they are my friends, the first and only ones I've ever had."

I walked into the room and find Sonic already up and about; Ike kicking back, reading a novel; and Peach sound asleep.

I smiled and said, "Nothing can convince you to stay still huh, Sonic?"

Sonic looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Not this hedgehog."

I looked over at Ike and asked, "How about you, Ike?"

Ike looked up from the novel he was reading and replied, "Alright, except for this cast I need to keep on for the next two days."

I then looked over at the softly snoring princess.

"She dosed off about an hour ago." The hyperactive hedgehog said, "Doctor says she's going to have to stay in bed for the next few days." The injured swordsman added.

I stated with a sad smile, "I'm just glad she'll be okay."

Sonic then asked, "What happened back there? You just flew off the hook."

I replied without thinking, "That douchebag deserved it."

Just then the sleeping princess let out a soft and adorable yawn.

"Glad to see you're finally up, sleepy head." The blue blur said.

"Thanks, are you guys alright?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, Sonic and I are fine, thanks for asking." Ike answered.

"Good to hear." Peach replied.

She then looked to her right to see me standing there with a warm smile on my face.

She smiled herself with the faintest blush appearing on her face.

Sonic caught her blush then looked at Ike and said, "Let's give these two some privacy."

Ike got up and went with Sonic to the cafeteria, leaving me and Peach alone together.

I pulled up a chair next to Peach's bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

Peach looked up with a thankful smile and replied, "Fine, how about you."

I let out a sigh and answered, "Been better, I have no idea how I got here or where my family is…or if I even have one."

Peach place a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay. Everything will work out for you in the end."

I locked eyes with the Princess that had captured my heart and smiled.

"Thanks Peach, that means a lot to me."

I then leaned forward and gave the princess a hug.

Peach smiled and returned the hug.

We split the hug they spent the next few moments just staring into each other's eyes.

After a few moments they realized what they were doing and looked away blushing.

I cleared my throat and said, "Well…I'll let you get some rest now."

Peach replied, "Oh yes...of course. Thanks."

I got up and headed to the cafeteria to catch up with Sonic and Ike.

As I left Peach laid her head back down and began to close off.

Just before leaving, I went back to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, Peach." I smiled whispering.

Then I headed off to catch up with his other two friends.

* * *

_**Well I'm done typing up this fic for the day.**_

_**New chapter tomorrow!**_

_**The first two chapters was written yesterday, but I didn't publish them. All the (including this one will be uploaded at the same time on June 19, 2014).**_


End file.
